Wind Down
by Catatonix
Summary: Don't let the music box wind down… It affects some of the animatronics. FNaF2 Oneshot, NO SPOILERS (However contains The Marionette). T for some swearing and suggested violence (I guess)


**Hello! This is a oneshot based around a theory I came up with after seeing the full gameplay of Five Nights at Freddy's 2. It does NOT contain spoilers but DOES contain the Marionette. Keep in mind this was written quickly and with no proofreading, heh. ^.^**

* * *

><p>At Fazbear's Entertainment, it was never absolutely quiet. There was always a small, barely audible humming buzz that the robots had grown accustomed to. That soft hum was always accompanied by a constant <em>tick-whirr-tick-whirr<em>, as if something was… unwinding or being cranked steadily. It had been there since opening day, constant and faint, becoming something not even noticeable to the metal beings.

Until that day, that Thursday, where it slowed, clicked a few last times, and abruptly ended, taking the soft electrical hum with it. The change was immediate and sudden, and although the change was nothing but a hum being silenced the effect on the animatronics was shocking.

The animatronics froze, waiting, watching intently. For a second, the entirety of Freddy Fazbear's was quiet.

Quiet. Not a wire sparked, no gears whirred, no soft giggle of the Balloon Boy echoed throughout the anything-but-empty rooms. Everything seemed to freeze in time for just the one moment.

Suddenly, every animatronic leapt into action, in a mad dash towards the security office.

The same sudden sense of clarity had crossed every animatronic's circuits. There was no more fog, no blood-soaked floors, no shadowy figure lurking along the hallways and… there was _no_ murderer hiding in the office. Which could only mean…_ it _was coming.

_No more lullabies, get to the guard, warn him-_

They heard the quiet sound of a box springing open resonate through the complex. Bon Bon quickened his pace through the vents - he had to get to the office before… before it did.

The soft buzzing of wires zipping around was audible to everyone but the poor human, sitting in that open office, forgetting to do the one most important thing.

The short, brown haired man wished nothing more than for this night to be over. He sat tense, perched on his chair with shaky limbs and jerky movements. Sweat poured off his entire body, soaking his once-fresh employee uniform and the entire seat of his chair. He had the head fastened on his head, unable to calm his rapid, erratic breaths. He could hear them, he could hear them all around him crawling through the vents, and he could see both Freddy and Mangle down the hallway with his flashlight.

"Shit shit shit shit _shit_," he whispered. He could hear clunky steps now, too, coming closer and closer, faster and faster, drowning out even the sounds of the animatronics pulling themselves through vents and his own fast-paced, uneven breaths. He knew he was forgetting something important, but he couldn't concentrate with these god damn animatronics to worry about! He heard a ragged, screechy grunt and saw through the two loosely cut holes of the suit the already-shaky office lights begin to dim and flicker. Oh God. He choked back a sob and shrank into the chair as he heard someone - no, some_thing_ - climbing out of the vents and into the room.

"Please, God… let me live…" he whispered, dropping the tablet onto the table and tracing one shaky finger to form a cross vaguely where his heart was.

Bon Bon yanked himself out of the vent as fast as he could, lifting his body into the office with unmatched urgency. He could hear Mangle hot on his tail, pulling the pile of wires and endoskeleton that made up the fox-like canine's being along behind him. Bon Bon scanned the room desperately.

Where was the guard? His eyes trailed past a fan, a cupboard that could not fit a man, a Freddy suit. He spun on his feet, searching frantically for any sign of the guard. Nothing - where was he? Mangle was in the room now, pulling himself under the tables and up the walls, poking skeleton tendrils of wire and steel into cracks and vents for any sign of the guard. He wasn't there. _No no no __**NO!**_ Mangle's broken voicebox whirred and clicked with rage as he swiped underneath the tables once more, finding nothing, nothing, NOTHING. Bon Bon audibly screeched with pain, flipping the table with one enraged paw. _We _have_ to save him from it. We can't be too late, I can still hear the strings, where is he?! Did he- did he _leave_ the office? Please don't tell me he _left_ the office. Oh, no… _

Bon Bon spun on one heel, a sensation one could only compare to adrenaline fuelling his every movement, and raced out of the office, picking up the disorganised mess of Mangle as he went, searching for the words that he needed to call out to soothe the guard but lacking the ability in his voicebox to translate it to English. A loud screeching was all the poor man heard as the blue-and-white rabbit skidded away, calling for him.

The night guard sighed, his panic subduing a fraction. He was safe, they'd thought he was just a Freddy costume. A few minutes passed and the loud, clattering sounds of the animatronics faded to a faint din. They were too far away to do anything now.

And then, suddenly…

The quiet began to be filled by a soft, high pitched, tinkling sound. Music. _Oh my God, what is it now?_! he thought, bringing the Freddy head close to his face as the music grew louder, along with his heartbeat.

_I can hear it_

Running. Running like he'd never run before. Foxy was sprinting down the hall, following that warped, distinctive music. Follow it, get there first, _save him from a fate like ours_

It's too far ahead

The guard pulled the Freddy head on. He knew this music meant something bad, something the guy on the phone had told him, but _what, what was it_

_Wind up the music box every now and then_

Foxy knew the song, the song of the puppet master. The song he had hummed when he'd murdered us five and _stuffed us into suits_

_It affects some of the animatronics_

He had nowhere to hide, nowhere to run, nothing but to trust in the Freddy mask. What is the music for?! he wailed in his head. _It is important_

Well, just one of them, um

Foxy knew that was a lie. The puppet master had us under his control until he was out for himself, when we could finally break free from his grasp, the grasp he'd taken when_ he'd lured us away_

_Here he is_

The music box. He hadn't wound it. He'd run out of time.

_The Marionette_

The zipping of wires and strings ended abruptly and Foxy quickened his pace ever so slightly, screeching in vehement fury towards it. _It's too fast_

_You're too slow_

The sudden silence gave him hope. Maybe the night was over. He lifted one arm to pull off the head and

_You should have kept me quiet, kept me asleep_

_The children's spirits were nothing compared to m e_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, thanks for reading! Reviews, favourites and follows are appreciated ^.^<strong>

**~Catatonix**


End file.
